


Demon in Black

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: A Demon in Black is terrorizing the Musketeers the day  before Halloween and on Halloween why and who is after??I may have borrowed the name Demon in Black from someones fan fic but just the name not the idea so before you flame me keep that in mind  :-)





	1. Chapter 1

Demon in Black

By pally

 

Its Halloween eve its eerily quiet at the Musketeers Garrison as most of the Musketeers are sound asleep. Yet the ones on guard duty feel it’s almost too quiet as well as they hold their swords close to hand. The Inseparables are sound asleep in their quarters. Sudden shouting and screaming from the market can be heard by the on-duty Musketeer guards they run out to see what’s going on. People are running past them pointing behind them their faces full of fear.

Alain runs back and sounds the alarm and is yelling for help trying to wake everyone he can. The pounding on the door is annoyance it won’t stop Porthos finally raises up and shakes his head and sits up)

 

Porthos: Whoever you are banging on our door now this hour of night has death wish !!(he bellows as he walks over to the door and opens it he sees Athos nearly dressed pulling on his doublet) Athos sorry I didn’t know it was you. What’s going on?

 

Athos: Trouble in market get dressed make haste (he sees d’Artagnan starting to get dressed. He sees Aramis’s bed is empty) where’s Aramis?

 

Porthos: Not ere(Athos is not happy that Aramis isn’t there)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure he’ll be here once he’s heard the alarm

 

Athos: He better (he turns and leaves. d’Artagnan looks at Porthos as he’s putting his weapon belt on) 

 

d’Artagnan: Where do you think he is?

 

Porthos: Its Aramis you takin bout 

 

d’Artagnan: Good point. I just hope for his sake he’s not (they hurry out the door and outside to the Garrison gate. Athos and Treville are standing there looking to see what is going on. People are running and screaming Treville grabs a woman she’s terrified)

 

Treville: Mam, can you tell me what’s going on what has everyone so scared?

 

Woman: A, A, Demon on a horse he’s striking men down please you must stop him please!! (she cries out loud and grabs a hold of Treville. He takes a hold of her. he looks at Athos)

 

Treville: Take your men and see what you can see. Engage this so-called Demon and put a stop to his reign of terror

 

Athos: Yes, Captain (just as he’s about to leave Treville stops him)

 

Treville: Where is Aramis? (he’s sounds somewhat angry and looking at Athos.) 

 

d’Artagnan: He’s coming he’ll be here

 

Porthos: He’ll catch up come on we must go now! (they make their way deserted streets. They walk in line with swords drawn slowly checking side streets suddenly they hear a horse neigh the turn around to see a black horse coming at them they look up see the rider has flames coming off his skeleton head and holding a long sword. He takes a swing Porthos he ducks just in time as the Demon in Black gallops by and then stops and turns and looks at the Musketeers he holds his blade up to as if to salute them turns and rides off down the alley way.

Porthos stands up he looks at Athos and d’Artagnan making sure they saw what he saw. He walks over to Athos he’s staring the direction the Demon went.) Did that really happen?

 

Athos: Yes, it did 

 

d’Artagnan: Who or what was that?

 

Athos: I don’t know but I’m going to find out (suddenly Aramis comes running up to them)

 

Aramis: What’s going on are you all alright 

 

Athos: Where have been? There was some, some Demon in Black attacking people and nearly killed Porthos! (he’s not yelling but Aramis is getting a loud earful, He looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Porthos are you alright (he visually checks him for injury)

 

Porthos: Aramis, I’m fine (he pats him on the shoulder)

 

Athos: Where were you Aramis? warming your latest conquests bed hummm?? When will you learn?? (he walks off leaving Aramis and Porthos and d’Artagnan standing there)

 

Porthos: He’s mad Mis

 

Aramis: I know I’m sorry I should have left sooner. I lost track of time 

 

d’Artagnan: It’s not us you need to apologize to its Athos and the mood he’s in right now I think I would avoid him till he’s calmed down

 

Aramis: I’ll talk to him tomorrow

 

Porthos: But first you’ll talk to Treville and explain to him why you were running late when the alarm sounded

 

Aramis: Can’t wait. (he’s not sure who’s worse to talk to Treville or Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: I hate to be you right now Aramis (he says with a grin Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: I hate to me now as well

tbc....


	2. Demon in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis gets called on the carpet and he explains what he was doing and d'Artagnan and Alain are attacked

2

d’Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis get things cleaned up down at market. Luckily no one had been killed just mildly injured. Aramis and Doctor Lemay could treat on scene. Aramis ties a bandage around a man’s arm 

 

Aramis: There you go. Have your family doctor check it in a couple days make healing (he smiles the man nods and hurries off. he walks over to Doctor Lemay who’s closing his medical bag. He looks at Aramis)

 

Lemay: Thank you for your help Aramis I don’t know what I would have done without it this late at night

 

Aramis: Your welcome. I’m glad I could help (he places his hat on his head) it’s a miracle no one was killed 

 

Lemay: That it was. Did you see this person doing this?

 

Aramis: No, I was in town in heard the alarm being sounded and ran as soon I heard it. Athos said it was a Demon in Black 

 

Lemay: Sounds freighting

 

Aramis: Yes, it does

 

Lemay: I better be getting back to the Palace (Aramis can see he looks a little nervous about going back alone)

 

Aramis: Would you like me to have on the men to escort you back?

 

Lemay: Umm If you wouldn’t mind

 

Aramis: No problem (he looks over at Henri who’s talking to Alain) Henri, Alain would you please escort Doctor Lemay back to Palace please

 

Henri: Yes Aramis (he nods at him. Alain follows behind then as they walk towards the horses. Aramis looks around he feels somewhat of chill he pulls his collar closer to his neck. He decides to head back to the Garrison and get some sleep he knows tomorrow isn’t going to present. The next morning everyone is standing in line for muster. Treville is going over the last night events for the ones that didn’t hear about it. Athos is looking straight ahead not even looking at him. Porthos and d’Artagnan shrug hoping once he explains where he was Athos will be understanding. 

 

Treville: Alright everyone you know what to work on. Aramis, Athos in my office now! (he turns and heads up the stairs. Porthos stops Aramis)

 

Porthos: You want me to go with you?

 

Aramis: Non-mon amie I’ll be fine but thank you (he smiles and heads up the stairs behind Athos. d’Artagnan looks at Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: How much trouble is he really in?

 

Porthos: Depends on how mad Captain is (d’Artagnan looks up the Captain office wondering how bad Aramis was going to be chewed out)

 

Treville: How could you Aramis! I have told you over and over not let your person life interfere with your duty and yet again you have. A mad man wreaks havoc in the market and all my Musketeers are there to search and engage this man and attacked and Porthos is almost beheaded. And you’re not there cause you’re in town with your latest flame.

 

Athos: What do you have to say for yourself Aramis? (he gives him that Icey stare)

 

Aramis: First off, I’d like to say I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night I was at early mass it ran late. (Treville sits down in chair and covers his eyes with hand. Athos eases his posture he turns away Treville looks at Aramis)

 

Treville: Aramis, I’m sorry with everything going on I didn’t remember 

 

Aramis: It’s all right Captain now if you don’t mind I have some firearm training to get to(he looks at Athos and walks past him and out the door. Athos looks Treville)

 

Athos: Mass he was at Mass we thought he was at some woman’s bed! (he says loudly) 

 

Treville: We made a mistake 

 

Athos: Yes, we did (he leaves Trevilles office he’s furious he thought what he did. But 9 times out of 10 Aramis was at a woman’s bed. But this time of year, he always went to Mass he felt horrible he had to apologize to him but now wasn’t the time he would later. Not while he was holding a gun. As day passed into evening Treville is on edge with The Dark Demon appearing last night he’s added extra patrols in the market and in up in the Palace. 

Athos and Aramis keep avoiding each other Alain and d’Artagnan are sent into town to grab some supplies for Serge that he needed for his Halloween stew. It’s Around 8 pm and they haven’t arrived back, yet Serge is becoming a little upset that they aren’t back. he sees Porthos and Athos sitting at the table having some bread and cheese)

 

Serge: Athos where are d’Artagnan and Alain they were to go in and get supplies for me Halloween stew hours ago and they haven’t come back the men getting hungry (Athos stands up)

 

Athos: How long ago did you send them in?

 

Serge: 2 or 3 hours ago before dark (Porthos stands up and grabs his sword)

 

Athos: Find Aramis tell him to meet us in the square right away! (they run towards the Garrison gate when they see Alain stumble and fall to the ground. Porthos drops down to his knees to raise his head his knees) 

 

Porthos: Alain what happened!!(Athos is checking for injuries he sees a stab wound to his side and he’s been beaten about the face)

 

Alain: D, D Demon (he can barely stay conscious Athos press’s the wound trying to stop the bleeding)

 

Athos: Alain where is d’Artagnan? come on where is he is alive!!(he yells at him Alain head falls back)

 

Porthos: Athos yelling at him isn’t helping! (he checks for a pulse) his pulse is fast too fast we need Aramis. All the sudden a flaming blade just misses Athos head he ducks just in time) Athos are you alright!

 

Athos: I’m Alright (he covers the blade with glove and flame goes out he sees the parchment and reads. I HAVE YOU YOUNG MUSKETEER YOU HAVE WHAT I WANT COME TO THE WOODS ON SOUTHSIDE. YOU AND THE BLACK MUSKETEER NOONE ELES (Athos hates when Porthos references as black he doesn’t see him like that. Aramis and several other Musketeers come running over to the gate)

 

Aramis: What’s happened? (he quickly takes charge of Alain he looks at the wound) I need to get him to the infirmary(Porthos lifts him and they hurry to the infirmary Aramis has a better look at the wound luckily it’s not fatal nor deep but need stitching. Aramis makes quick work of it he walks outside to where Athos and Porthos waiting on word on how Alain is) 

 

Athos: How is Alain?

 

Aramis: He’ll be ok the wound wasn’t fatal, but he will be out of rotation for couple weeks. We need to tell Capt. Treville what happened right away

 

Porthos: Yes, we do.

 

Aramis: What did happen? (Athos hands Aramis the note his mode changes drastically) he has d’Artagnan we must go fined him now!

 

Athos: And we will but we need to tell Treville (Aramis finds someone to stay with Alain and keep an eye on him while the guys go to Treville and tell him what’s going. He’s furious that one of his men has been taken and by this Dark Demon in Black. He wants to send all the regiment, but Athos convinces him not to that they can handle it. Against his better judgment he agrees he listens to Athos plan.) Porthos and I will ride up where we need to meet. We give him what he wants he lets d’Artagnan go then we arrest him

 

Treville: What is it he wants?

 

Athos: No idea it won’t matter whatever we have to do we will 

 

Treville: Why does he only want you and Porthos?

 

Porthos: We were the only one in the square 

 

Athos: Aramis didn’t come till later so he didn’t see him. He’ll cover us from the trees if anything goes wrong.

tbc


	3. Demon in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos does what he can to stop The Demon in Black from taking d'Artagnan's soul. But will it be Aramis that pays the the ultimate price??

3

Porthos and Athos didn’t want to wear out their horse the distance they were riding. It was so dark without the moon to guide them. They felt as if they were being watched as they got closer to the met point. Athos hoped Aramis was quiet and didn’t get caught. They could see a large bon fire and d’Artagnan tied to a pole he’s gaged. Athos and Porthos stop their horses and look around before getting off their horses.

They pull their pistols put from their waists and slowly walk towards d’Artagnan his head his hanging down as if unconscious Porthos leans closer to Athos)

 

Porthos: E looks urt 

 

Athos: Yes, he does (suddenly they can hear a horse whinnying they look as the Demon in Black comes running by them they start to fire when it comes to a stop near d’Artagnan and places the tip of blade on his chest. Athos runs towards him first) Don’t you dare touch him I swear I will kill you bastard (he says ice cold The Demon in Black with his skull in flames points at Porthos wanting him to come to him) No! he won’t come to you! Let d’Artagnan go now! You have no use for him!

 

Demon: I want him!!(he points at Porthos with the tip of his blade while Porthos is somewhat taken aback why this Demon would want him) 

 

Athos: NO! (he says loudly the Demon turns and takes his blade places it on d’Artagnan’s neck and starts to slice across d’Artagnan throat Porthos yells)

 

Porthos: STOP!!! I’ll come I’ll come Please stop!!(The Demon stops and looks at Porthos and removes his blade from d’Artagnan’s neck. Athos is fuming that Porthos is sacrificing himself) 

 

Athos: Porthos no!

 

Porthos: Athos If I can save him I will (he looks at the Demon) I’m coming but you have to let him go cut him down now! (The Demon looks at Athos and Porthos then turns and cuts d’Artagnan free he falls to the ground. Porthos looks at Athos) take of m (he takes a step forward Athos stops him and says loudly)

 

Athos: You said you wanted I had what was it? You couldn’t mean d’Artagnan or Porthos 

 

Demon: I want a pure soul and what could be purer then a Musketeer’s (Athos start laughing)

 

Athos: Good thing you didn’t take d’Artagnan he sleeps with anything in a skirt and sad to say Porthos is horrible cheat with cards (he looks at Porthos hoping he sees where’s he’s going with this) You take me, or you take no one 

 

Porthos: Athos no you can’t do this! (The Demon nods)

 

Demon: Drop your weapons and walk this way you try anything, and the boy dies (he places the tip of the blade again d’Artagnan’s neck. Athos drops his weapons belts and walks slowly towards the Demon and where d’Artagnan is lying. The Demon looks at Athos closely Athos doesn’t blink as he can feel the heat coming from the flames of the skull.) do you have a last request before your soul is mine?

 

Athos: Let me check d’Artagnan to make sure he’s not hurt badly 

 

Demon: You care for boy? 

 

Athos: Yes (the Demon places a tip of knife blade on Athos neck)

 

Demon: If I kill the boy

 

Aramis: I kill you (suddenly The Demon grabs Athos and has his arms around him so he can’t escape. Aramis walks out of the woods with his pistols trained on the Demon not sure how he’s kill him with pistol ball. But he couldn’t let him take Athos life or soul)

 

Athos: Aramis what are you doing? Stand down I command you to now

 

Aramis: You know Athos I never been good at taking orders. Especially from you 

 

Porthos: Aramis now isn’t the time to get into this

 

Aramis: Why not looks like a great time. I was listing to you a bit ago about wanting a pure Musketeer soul well I can tell you right now Athos isn’t pure. He killed his wife for having an affair with his butler he paid off the constable, so he has no pure soul. 

 

Athos: Aramis stop don’t!!(The Demon shoves Athos to the ground and grabs Aramis and forces him to drop his pistols and face’s him) 

 

Demon: You are just what I want and need (The Demon’s eyes turn red the bare down to Aramis brown ones they both start convulsing Athos and Porthos are powerless to stop what is going on between the two. Aramis’s slowly raises his hand to inside his shirt and pulls out crucifix the Demon sees it and screams high freighting squeal. Porthos and Athos fall to the ground covering their ears what seems like forever within a blink of an eye it’s over the Demon is gone Aramis is unconscious on the ground as well Porthos, Athos, and d’Artagnan..

 

tbc in epilogue ????


	4. Demon in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Athos clear the air

Epilogue

The next morning Capt. Treville sends a search party out for missing Musketeers and finds them out in the woods. d’Artagnan had minor injuries from rope burns and a cut to his neck. Aramis with minor burn injuries to his hands when questioned none of them could tell the Captain what they were doing out in woods, Treville had a hard time believing his men they couldn’t remember what had happened but if they were safe sound that’s all that mattered. No one brought up the Demon in Black ever again. A few hours later Aramis is sitting at the table cleaning his guns it’s a bit painful, but he doesn’t care. He must do something to take his mind off what happened. He sees Athos with 2 cups and sets one down in front of him. he looks up at him 

 

Aramis: Thank you (he reaches for the cup and takes a swallow and looks at Athos) oh what do I owe the pleasure of your private stock? (he says with a grin and another drink. Athos sits down)

 

Athos: I owe you my life, but I wish you hadn’t tried to stop that horrible creature from taking mine. 

 

Aramis: I did what was right you haven’t had an easy life Comte or not. You’re an honorable man Athos and you do have pure soul. No matter what you have done in the past it’s the past start living in the now. (he stands up and places his hand on his shoulder) don’t let the past keep you from living in the present (he smiles) I’ll see you later I have some things I need to attend to (he walks off Athos stands there he raises the cup of wine to lips and then sets the cup down on the table and says) 

 

Athos: If only I wasn’t haunted from the past I could live in present …

The end 

 

 

Thank you all for reading and leaving great feedback. Sorry this wasent done on Halloween but not from the lack of trying. Hope you'll continue reading Senses and see what continues to happen with Athos


End file.
